Loves Bound For No Words
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: Song fic to HIM's Vampire heart. One shot, Ville Valo x Amy Lee. There will be a sequal...maybe!


_**Vampire Heart**_

_**You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)  
**_

She didn't have a choice, she knew she had to be brave. But how can one be brave, when your scared to death? She was too determained before, now she stood before her Vampire love. The music throughout his castle played a light, yet somehow dark tune on his piano. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she waited for his words.

"Amy, you left me once. It didn't take me very long to capture your heart once again, are you ashamed?"

Ville waited for an answer, he could tell she was thinking of something to say. _Your alone, just be brave, and you'll make it out of his game._ "Since I cant escape your heart, I am ashamed of what I've done."

"You must feel my heart beating, for tonight you will join me in eternity." Amy knew what he met, she knew how to calm him, she opened her painted lips as he placed her hand over his heart, she sung to him.

_**Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth**_

She knew at one time she truely loved this man, for he was her world in life. One thing kept them apart. One thing changed both of them. Her heart ached, and bled for his return, and so it would forever. His heart was now deformed from loosing the light. She belonged in the light, however Ville belonged in the dark. One choice had to be made. She wanted so much for him to return, he wanted her to join him in his forever. Voicelessly asking her, Ville held out his hand, "Will you join me in death?"

_**Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**_

Amy bit her lip, wanting nothing more then to feel the warm flesh of her lover. "I want you to hold on to me, the way you did in life."

"You love your sun more then me, for I am nothing but darkness now. My heart burns for your love, for it is jealous, we cannot yet have you."

_**I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)**_

"This was inevitable. My dreams, and fears came alive. I loved you so much, but I am afraid I've grown cold to you now."

"If this is inevitable, then you will follow me, just like before in your dreams, my love."

_**Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home  
**_

Ville knew exactly what to say to make Amy bend in his favor. He would do anything before his time was up, before the gates between the two closed, and they would forever be without eachothers love. Ville wore the mask of a vampire, he forgot what it was like to be human, his feelings of tenderness lost forever, though he did his best to show his scarred lonely heart to his love.

"Just one kiss, and we can go home, one kiss and you can take me." Ville whispered, as his cold pale hand carressed Amy's soft milky white cheek. Her long curly black hair falling over her shoulders, as she put her head down to sort her thoughts.

_**Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**_

Amy remembered what it was like to be loved. She remembered how amazing Ville made her feel in life. Now she was stuck, the man she loves stuck between worlds, the doors slowly closing between them, as they both held onto eachother. Icy cold black rough iron gates seperated them. Though Ville was already dead, it killed him even more not being able to have Amy next to him. _**  
**_

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

"Ville, I am afraid to let you go, but I'm afraid to go with you. I am so afraid to let you go."

"But you dont have to let me go." Ville said, looking deep into Amy's dark brown orbs.

_**Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart**_

"Amy, look at me." Ville begged, "Time is almost up, you have to choose." For the first time, Ville's body was overpowered with fear, as Amy let go of her love.

"How do I know whats the right choice?" Amy asked desperate to know the answer she should make. Tears started to flood her tender face, her shoulders started to shake from nerves.

"Amy, my love." Ville's voice still tender, "If you can turn your back away from me, then you know your choice. If you cant turn away, you know what you must do."

_**Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart  
**_

The time was ticking. Amy fell to her knee's unwilling to part with her love. Ville was her soul mate. Leaving him would mean he would face a second death, leaving him would mean a lifetime of misery, and depression for herself. "How could I leave you?" Amy asked through her sobs. She knew what she had to do. Though most would say it was suicide, she could careless. She walked over to the gates, as she latched on to Ville. But something was wrong, Ville let out a hiss of pain through his clentched teeth. "What is happening?" Amy screamed, as she felt Ville slipping from her grip. She held on tighter, not wanting to loose him. "Its too late my love. I must go."

"I wont let you go." Amy yelled back. It took every last ounce of energy she could muster to pull him close to her. Amy closed her eyes, as she smashed her lips against Ville's. Amy gasped for breath, as her lungs tightend in her chest. Her eyes feeling heavy, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_I felt like something different. I personally love this! Its dark, and beautiful. I hope you can feel how much they love eachother through my words. Let me know how you liked it please! Thank you!_**


End file.
